Trainer Black
by Gareth.The.Pirate.McKnight
Summary: I have tied Blacks story in with that of Red & Green etc. I created Black for fun but also to help explain some things regarding Red. Now I'm not saying this IS how things went down, rather offering a possibility through Fan Fiction. Comments welcome! (After reading reviews I have put all five chapters into this one story. Thank you)
1. Chapter 1

Trainer Black: beginnings

Black woke early on Sunday, today was the day the old man up the road was going to catch him a pet Pokemon of his choice, Black had his eyes set on a Rattata. Black ran out his front door and looked to the south towards Pallet town, it was another beautiful day in Viridian City "Good morning Black, what's the rush?" The leader of the Viridian City Gym Giovanni was standing on the Gyms balcony next door "Good morning Mr. Giovanni, the old man up the road promised to catch me a Rattata this weekend, it's my first Pokemon!" Black replied excitedly. Giovanni chuckled to himself "Good luck, not that you'll need it that old man's been catching Pokemon for years." "Thank-you" replied Black as he ran down the road 'one day I'm going to be a great Pokemon trainer just like Mr Giovanni' Black thought to himself. Black looked North towards Viridian forest and saw a flock of Pidgey decending into the Forest, probably in search of Caterpie and Weedle for their breakfast, then he saw the old man he was teaching another trainer about catching wild Pokemon, Black stopped and waited. "You see you need to weaken the Pokemon first, then you should be able to catch them" said the old man to the Trainer, "Oh gee thanks for that old man" said the trainer."Oh Black you're up early aren't you?" said the old man "I wanted to get my pet Rattata early!" black exclaimed "hmm unfortunatly I'm out of Pokeballs, if I give you 2000 Gil could you go to the store and buy me some more?" Black took 2000 Gil from the old man and ran to the store, although it was a slight set back it wasn't stopping Black from getting his Rattata.

Black walked into the store and saw Giovanni at the counter "I need that new device today" said Giovanni "I'm sorry sir, Silph Co have said your order is not ready yet, that's all they would say" "I might have to go see them" muttered Giovanni "Oh hello Black,what are you doing here?" "The old man sent me to buy him more Pokeballs" black replied. Giovanni saw the money in Blacks hand"put five Pokeballs on my account" Giovanni told the shop clerk,"Here take these and keep that gil in your hand" Black received five pokeballs from Giovanni "Thank-you Mr. Giovanni!" exclaimed Black. Black ran back to the Old Man 'Mr Giovanni is such a kind man'Black thought to himself "Here are your Pokeballs Sir" Black gave five Pokeballs to the old man "This should do, lets go get your Rattata" said the Old Man. In the grass just south of Viridian City there were Pidgey everywhere, then a wild Rattata appeared Black threw bait at the Wild Rattata, the Rattata started eating "Good thinking Black" said the Old Man, the Old Man used a Pokeball the Pokeball wriggled around for around ten seconds then stopped Rattata was caught Black received Rattata from the Old man "Thank-you Old Man, I got a Rattata" exclaimed Black excitedly, a flock of frightened Pidgey flew away covering Black and the Old Man in dust,"Best day ever!" yelled Black as he ran home to see Mum for breakfast.

At home Black found mum cooking the Sunday big breakfast: pancakes,bacon, bannana and maple. "Black, you need to tell me before you just run out the door" said mum "Sorry mum the Old Man caught me a pet Rattata" exclaimed Black "well isn't that nice of him, Oh Black you have a visitor he's waiting in the living room" 'who could it be' Black thought to himself, in the living room Black saw Mr Giovanni watching a battle between Magmar and Vaporeon on the Pokemon League channel "Oh hello Black, I'm here because I have a gift for you and Rattata, I've brought some Pokemon food for the two of you" Giovanni gestured to a large bag in the corner of the room to Giovanni's left "It's got Rattata's picture on it" said Black "yes it's specially formulated for Rattata" Giovanni replied, Black just stared at Giovanni in awe. "Will you be staying for Breakfast Mr. Giovanni" asked Black's mum "If that's alright with Black" said Giovanni cheerfully "Oh yes yes can he mum" cheered Black "Alright, what ever you say Black" said mum with a smile.

After Breakfast Giovanni got ready to leave "Thank-you for the breakfast it was wonderful, I must get back to the Gym now" Giovanni said"Thank-you for looking after Black, he really looks up to you"said Blacks mum

One year later...

Black and Rattata ran to the store to get groceries for mum "Rattata return" said Black then walked into the store there was a boy at the counter not much older than Black "You came from Pallet Town,could you take this parcel to Professor Oak" said the shop clerk The boy left the store. Black overheard some people speaking in the store "Have you heard, Viridian City police suspect Giovanni is connected to Team Rocket" "Aren't Team Rocket Pokemon murderers? Wow that's really scary". 'How could this be, Mr Giovanni is a good person, a loving trainer isn't he?' Black thought to himself. Black left the store and sought out a Police officer "excuse me Officer,is it true Mr Giovanni is with Team Rocket" Black asked. The Police officer gave Black a concerned look "Just stay away from him kid, he's bad news" Black was enraged how could he how could Giovanni join Team Rocket, Black decided he was going to confront Giovanni, Black dropped Rattata off at home and headed to the Viridian City Gym. Black had never been inside before, when he entered it was very dark and there were lots of strange people around "Giovanni" called Black "Go home kid you're not welcome here" said someone from a dark corner "Don't be rude" said Giovanni emerging from a shadow in the room "Mr Giovanni please tell me it's not true, that you're not in Team Rocket" Giovanni chuckled "No I'm not in Team Rocket, I own Team Rocket. I hope this doesn't change things between us, I was hoping to make you my executive one day" Black was silent this shocked him how could he, then Black realised Giovanni had only ever been kind in the hopes Black would work for Team Rocket. "I hate you, how could you you're nothing but a cold hearted murderer!" yelled Black. Giovanni's expression changed, Black was no longer dealing with his neighbour Giovanni, he was dealing with the Boss of Team Rocket. "You ungreatful little twerp" Growled Giovanni "You will pay for you lack of vision" Giovanni sent out Rhyhorn "Rhyhorn tackle" Giovanni said coldly Rhyhorn charged at Black, Black prepared to be struck by the charging Rhyhorn, Suddenly Rattata burst in the door and knocked Black to the ground Rhyhorn narrowly overshot them both. "Fine I'll deal to both you and that rat" Giovanni yelled "Rattata run" Said Black, Rattata growled at the towering Rhyhorn Giovanni roared out a laugh of amusment "Rhyhorn use stomp!" Rhyhorn approached the small Rattata and lifted its large foot and then crushed it Rattata gave a small squeel and then gave in. "RATTATA!" Black screamed in horror "YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER!" Giovanni grinned "Get rid of this fool, we must leave at once" a Team Rocket member knocked Black unconscious.

When Black came to he was in his bed standing around him was Mum, a police officer and a man wearing a white jacket. "Black, Black are you alright" said Mum "Where's Rattata? Did you get him to the Pokemon centre?" Mum started to well up, then the police officer spoke "Rattata is being transported to Pokemon Tower in LavenderTown, I'm sorry Black we couldn't save him" Black began to cry loudly "Black, we need you to think did you hear Giovanni say anything about where he was going?" Black sobbed "No he just said they had to leave. Who's he" said Black pointing at the man in the white jacket. "My name is Professor Oak, some call me the Professor of Pokemon. Two trainers recently left Pallet Town one had Charmander and the Other had Squirtle. I'm here because when I heard about Rattata I thought you might want the Bulbasaur that was left behind, so do you want the Grass type Bulbasaur?" Black sobbed "Thank-you Mr Oak" Black received Bulbasaur "Ok that's all I came for, I need to get back to the lab now. If you ever need anything just give me a call". That night Black sat up with Bulbasaur "I swear Bulbasaur I will destroy Giovanni and Team Rocket, he's going to wish he never met me" "Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur replied.

Black trained with Bulbasaur in Viridian Forest to the delight of many Pidgey and Spearow, who swooped down to eat fainted bug Pokemon. "Hey Bulbasaur these bird Pokemon seem to love having us around don't they" "Bulba" Bulbasaur replied. Black and Bulbasaur trained with Brock who said he was a Gym leader "Hey Black you know you could do really well at Pokemon gyms, your Pokemon loves you to bits" Black sighed, Rattata was still on his mind "Thank's Brock, but my intention isn't to get badges I wanna stop Team Rocket once and for all!" Brock had a grim look on his face 'He'll never understand what you've been through' said a voice in Blacks head. "Bulbasaur razor leaf now!" hundreds of razor shard leaves sliced their way through Onix's rock hard skin, with a huge groan Onix fainted. "Wow I can't believe you beat Onix" said Brock, then Bulbasaur stared glowing white "What's going on" said Black "Your Bulbasaur is evolving" Brock replied...

6 Months later.

Black was coming back from Viridian Forest after training with Ivysaur when he saw the same trainer he saw in the store six months a go "Hey you, you're back" the trainer looked over joyed "Hi I'm Red I just defeated Gym leader Giovanni!" Black's blood began to boil "Giovanni's returned! I'll kill him" exclaimed Black "Wait" said Red but Black was already sprinting toward the Gym. Black burst into the Gym "Giovanni where are you!" Black heard nothing but his own voice echo in the dark Gym, the building was abandoned "Damn it, damn it damn it" said black. That night Black packed his things he was going in search of Giovanni and Team Rocket and he would start by burning Giovanni's Gym to the ground. Black set the place a light and watched as it burned "Hey" Black turned to see a Police officer with a Growlithe "Stay where you are, you're under arrest. Black!" exclaimed the Police officer "Ivysaur sleep powder" commanded Black, the Police officer and Growlithe were forced into a deep sleep, Black fled to Viridian Forest. 'Giovanni my vengeance is just beginning' Black thought to himself as he watched the distant orange glow of the Team Rocket HQ as it was engulfed in an inferno...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Trainer Black: Wolf Pack**

One month after Black burnt Giovanni's Gym to the ground, Black was still taking refuge in Viridian Forest, he was far deeper than anyone had gone before. Black befriended a Spearow by feeding it Weedle and Caterpie he had made faint, Spearow followed Black everywhere, 'I wonder if I can catch Spearow' Black thought to himself. Black made a large Caterpie faint and fed it to Spearow, Spearow ate it gratefully, "Now!" Black yelled as he threw a pokeball toward Spearow, Spearow seemed to fly toward the pokeball, Spearow was caught!. Black decided to take a break and went to sleep against a large Oak tree...(find Giovanni make him pay)...Black awoke from a violent dream to the sound of howling, Black listened intently, the forest around him was pitch black he could hear whimpering and a howl in the distance, Black got up and stumbled through the dark forest toward the sound, Blacks foot kicked something solid, he bent down and picked up a heavy flashlight, Black fumbled with the flashlight until he found the on switch, in front of him was a scene of horror.

All around there were seven Pokemon all Dark dogs with a boney armour covering parts of their head and bodies, their heads had been bashed by something and there was blood all over the forest floor, Black realised the flashlight he was holding was also covered in blood. Upon further examination Black realised there was a symbol on the flashlight he held, a capital R 'Team Rocket you monsters' Black thought to himself. Suddenly Black heard a whimpering sound coming from a small hedge about ten meters away Black ran to the whimpering sound to find a single Pokemon, he looked exactly the same as the other dead puppies littering the forest floor "Hey puppy" Black said softly the small Pokemon looked up at Black, his eyes were full of sorrow; at first he hesitated but after only a few seconds the Pokemon crawled to Black seeking any form of comfort it could find. Black held the frightened Pokemon as it howled a mournful howl through the night "Houuunnnn, Houuunnnn" inside Blacks blood began to boil again 'How could anyone be so evil that they could do this' "Puppy, what ever you are, become my Pokemon and I promise I will make Team Rocket will feel your pain. I will make Giovanni pay"

Black found his way out of Viridian Forest and went to the Pokemon centre in Pewter City, over a video link with Professor Oak Black found that the new Pokemon he found was called Houndour. "You know Black there is a Pokemon league champion called Red, he has defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket countless times, if you like you could see if you could work along side him to bring Team Rocket down" Black remembered the guy he met in Viridian City who said his name was Red, Pokemon master or not he didn't have what it takes to do what Black planned to do to Giovanni and Team Rocket, "No Mr Oak I'm working alone, besides the fact Team Rocket are still out there he obviously didn't do the job right the first time" replied Black "Ok then take care out there, and please try not to burn down any more Gyms, your mother was quite disappointed in you." Black said nothing "Thank you Professor,see you next time." Black cut the link

Black went to Mount Moon with his Pokemon to train, and to seek out Team Rocket. After a few days of strengthening his Pokemon, Houndour became much stronger and learned Smokescreen,Toxic, Flamethrower and Bite. Black sat down on a rock with Houndour "Wow Houndour you've become really strong since we first met" 'Houuunnnn' Houndour replied "Don't worry I haven't forgotten, you and me we're going to kill every last Rocket just like they did to your family, and we'll make Giovanni suffer" Houndour growled in agreement. After their break Houndour and Black continued toward Cerulean City when they heard a loud nasty laugh "Hahaha, you're weak. Hand over the Pokemon you're not worthy of training them" a small voice replied "Please no I love my Pokemon I won't let you steal them" "Hahahaha, you don't have a choice in the matter" Black ran toward the voices 'This has got to be Team Rocket' Black thought to himself. Black came around a corner into a narrow hall to see a young trainer on the ground, a Team Rocket member was standing over him, a Koffing was floating nearby, suddenly Black had a flashback he could see the blood covered flashlight, the murdered family of poor Houndour, then Black heard the death cry of Rattata. "Rattata" Black muttered under his breath, his blood began to boil, an uncontrollable rage overcame him, Black knew what he had to do, he remembered the voice in his sleep 'find Giovanni make him pay'. '"Hey leave him alone" Black yelled, the Rocket member looked up "piss off kid, you're next" Black laughed "That's pretty tough talk for someone who has to be in a gang to feel tough" the Rocket member looked up "Fine, Koffing tackle him!" the Koffing charged at Black, out of no where Houndour howled and released a thick smokescreen obstructing Koffings vision "What the hell!" yelled the Rocket member angerly "Houndour flamethrower!" Black Commanded, the Koffing was burnt horrifically and fell to the ground "GET UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF JUNK" the Rocket member screamed at Koffing but before Koffing could react Black gave the command that would change him forever "Houndour this Pokemon and its Trainer killed your family, Bite it till it's cold like your brothers and sisters" Houndour lunged in a psychotic rage and shook Koffing like a rag doll until it was limp and lifeless. "KOFFING" screamed the Rocket member, Koffing was covered in blood and fiery bite marks. "Now you know how it feels, to experience what me and Houndour have, to witness your friend's die before your eyes, but we're not finished yet. YOU"RE NEXT" the Rocket member began backing up "Please no you can't, I promise I'll never hurt anyone ever again, PLEASE!" Houndour was baring his teeth and growling, drool was running off his jaws, each drop that touched the ground burst into flames "Too late" Black said coldly "Houndour finish him" the Rocket member was engulfed in what must have been like a furnace, his screams didn't last long. "Houndour bite" said Black the Rocket member was shaken like a rag doll, even after he had died Houndour continued to exact his revenge. Before long it was over. The young trainer had fled, probably thinking the same fate awaited him. 'at least he'll never join Team Rocket' Black thought to himself " Houndour lets go, the police will be on their way shortly" "Houuunnn" Houndour replied.

Black left Mount Moon and headed to the Rock Tunnel via the river, he wanted to avoid the road as that's the first place police would look.'time to go visit Rattata's grave' Black thought to himself as he and his small team of Pokemon slowly made their way along the peaceful riverbank, in the distance the Rock tunnel loomed, to the west the sun was setting on another day. Looking at his Pokemon Black wondered what lay in wait for him and his team.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Trainer Black: Power Plant Takeover

After Black traveled along the river some more with a few stops for resting along the way, Black encountered some trainers who had Rock and Fighting type Pokemon such as Onix, Geodude and Machop. Black took this opportunity to give Ivysaur and Spearow some more training, Spearow was fantastic, no fighting type was able to stand up to his visious aerial assaults, "here take this" said one trainer "what is it?" asked Black "you don't know? It's a technical machine or a TM it can be used to teach a Pokemon new moves, this one contains Aerial Ace which is a flying type move that never misses! I have no use for it as I only use Fighting and Rock types" Black hesitated "Are you sure? I mean why would you just hand it to me?" the trainer smiled "It feels right, and you deserve it, you and Spearow make an awesome team and besides us trainers should be helping each other not holding each other back." Black smiled back "well if thats the case I'll take it!" Black received TM40. Black and Spearow continued training with other trainers in the area, eventually Spearow evolved into Fearow after taking down a monstrosly large Machoke, "Wow Fearow we make such a great team don't we" "Feaaa" Fearow replied.

Black began to turn his attention back to his journey, although getting stronger was important he wanted to test his new strength on some unsuspecting Team Rocket scum. "Has anyone heard about any Team Rocket activity in the area recently?" Black asked a group of Trainers, the group went silent and all had grim looks on their faces, "I heard they're at the Power Plant further down the river, doing experiments on Electrodes" said one "I heard they're there cause of some crazy whos out with a Dark Fire type trying to kill them" the others gasped "A Dark Fire type?" said one astounded trainer "What someones actually after them? Wow must be incredibly stupid...or incredibly brave...or both...what do you think Black?" Black realised he could use this moment of confusion to create a legend, a folk law story that would get back to Team Rocket and Giovanni, a story that would make them all cower in fear at their own shadow. "I've heard horrible things" Black said grimly "wow tell us" said the group, by now they had attracted the attention of even more trainers "Well apparently Giovanni burnt down his own Gym, inside was a trainer and his beaten Pokemon...They all burned to death. Giovanni thought that was the end of it. But not two days ago a phantom trainer showed up in Mount Moon with some new dark fire type Pokemon and killed a Team Rocket member and his Pokemon, they both were found with horrific burns all over their bodies, there was no trace of the Trainer ever being there..." All the trainers went silent, fear and fasination was written on their faces "We need to stay off the road, the phantoms after us" said one trainer "No you fool he's after Team Rocket" replied another, Black quietly slipped away while they were discussing theories on this 'Phantom'.

Black headed down the river toward this Power Plant he had heard about, 'pretty typical of Team Rocket to experiment on innocent Pokemon' Black thought 'hopefully there's a decent amount here, more to rid the world of'. Black found himself at the entrance to the Power Plant it looked abandoned, "Go Ivysaur" Ivysaur came out ready for battle "Ivysaur you know what we have to do" Ivysaur nodded "Good" said Black coldly. Black kicked the door open, as he did about five Voltorb and five Electrode came bouncing out, they looked upset "Team Rocket are here" Black muttered to himself "Ivysaur growl, let them know we're here" Ivysaur growled loudly. Not long after a Raticate and a Zubat came from around the corner "Raticate, Zubat show them the way out" yelled a harsh voice "Ivysaur Poison Powder" Ivysaur sprayed a toxic spore cloud in the direction of the attacking Pokemon, they began coughing heavily "Ivysaur cut them to pieces with razor leaf" hundreds of razor sharp leaves cut the enemies serverly "Now sufforcate them with wrap" Black yelled, Ivysaur extended his vines and wrapped both Pokemon tightly around the throat, they struggled for a while but soon gave in and died.

Black heard running, the Rocket member began running away "Ivysaur return" said Black as he began his pursuit. Black ran through multiple winding corrodors until he came across a large room with glass walls, inside were five Rocket members and three scientists, on a table in the centre of the room was an Evee, it looked half dead Black could hear the people inside talking "I told you we shouldn't have let those bloody Voltors and Electrodes go, now how are we going to complete our work". Black had no idea what they were up to but all he knew was it was sick, he was going to save Evee and make them pay, "Ivysaur sleep power on everyone in that room" Black quietly commanded as he sent Ivysaur out again, the sleep Toxins slowly worked and Black waited until all people in the room had collapsed into a deep sleep. "Ivysaur return" Black brought Ivysaur back and then sent out Houndour "go Houndour" "Houunn" Houndour howled "Break that glass" commanded Black, Houndour charged at the glass and shattered a whole section of the wall "Now" yelled Black as he threw a Pokeball at the injured Evee, Evee was easily caught. Black decided what to do about Team Rocket "Houndour bite them all around the throat" said Black callously, Houndour seemed to have fun ripping into each Rocket members wind pipes and spilling their blood up the glass walls and all over the floor, as Houndour came to the last one the Rocket member woke up! "Ahh what's going on, you kid help that Pokemons going to kill me!" cried the confused Rocket member "I know" said Black "I told him to" The Rocket member tried to hide under a table, Houndor bit his ankle and broke his bones, the man let out an aggonising scream as Houndour dragged him from out under the table, the drool from Houndours mouth set the Rockets let on fire. Black laughed "not a very good hiding spot" The Rocket member screamed and begged for his life "Please have mercy, PLEASE" Black stared at him Blankly "I'm way passed mercy. Houndour bite" Black commanded, Houndour viciously tore the Rocket member to shreds.

Black decided to burn the Power Plant to the ground using Houndours flamethrower, although the Power Plant was useful, burning it down meant one less place for Team Rocket to hide. Black took Evee to the Pokemon Centre outside of the Rock Tunnel, the Pokemon Centre was a buzz with stories about the Phantom Trainer hunting down Team Rocket, Black looked out the window triumphantly as the thick black smoke rose from the wrecked Power Plant to the South. 'Rattata I'll see you soon buddy' Black thought to himself as he awaited Evee to be healed back to full strength.

Once Evee was healed Black headed off into the Rock Tunnel. Unknown to Black the police were waiting for him on the other side.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Trainer Black: Pokemon Tower

As Black walked through the dark Rock Tunnel he kept his eyes on the light at the end, 'Gee this is taking a while, I'm surprised Team Rocket aren't hiding here' he thought to himself. While traveling through the Rock Tunnel Black battled other trainers, he found TM 22 and taught Ivysaur Solarbeam, "here take this" said a trainer handing Black a stone with a green hue and a dazzling lightning bolt inside it "What's this!" Black exclaimed "It's a Thunder Stone, you can use it to evolve Evee into Jolteon if you wish to do so, make sure it's what you and Evee really want though because you can never take it back" Black nodded "Thank you I'll see what Evee wants to do later on".

Black finally made his way out of the Rock Tunnel, but his relief was disrupted when he was greeted by five Police Officers in front of them were four Growlithes "Stop you're under arrest" said a Sargent "for what?" asked Black "Don't play dumb with me you murderous vigilante" replied the Sargent, Black started to consider his options 'obviously they've finally caught up to me, but I don't want to hurt them, Team Rocket is all I'm after'. "Are you going to come quietly?" Black looked at the Sargent "No ones going with anyone, please step aside I don't want to hurt you" the Sargent laughed "All right boys get all four Growlithes to show him who's boss, surely he can't take them all down at once" 'wanna bet' thought Black "Go Houndour smokescreen" Houndour coverd the area in a blanket of thick smoke "Now use Toxic" Houndour pumped out an ancient toxin which serverly poisoned the Growlithes "Finish them off with bite" commanded Black, in the chaos that was created by the blinding smoke four yelps could be heard as Houndour made all four Growlithes faint. As the smoke cleared the Sargent looked infuriated "Fine, I didn't want to do this kid, Go Archanine!" out came a hulking Archanine which dwarfed Houndour, "Houndour you can take him" said Black "Houun" replied Houndour "Archanine Take Down" commanded the Sargent before Black could react Archanine had Houndour pinned to the ground "Now Bite" yelled the Sargent, Archanine bit Houndour ferociously while Houndour howled in agony, Black could only watch helplessly "That's enough" commanded the Sargent, Archanine stopped his attack "Now will you come with us to the police station". As Black was about to reply Houndour got to his feet and howled "Houuun" he then began glowing a brilliant white glow, "Oh shit" said the Sargent at the sight of the evolving Houndour "Doooom" howled the newly evolved Houndoom "WOW" exclaimed Black "Houndoom is it?" Houndoom looked at Black and nodded, Black stared in awe, his size rivalled that of Archanine he had two large horns on his head, his eyes were blazing fire and the saliva in his mouth was alight, his ribs and spine were exposed, they were also a blaze there was also a bone skull on his chest with fire coming from the eyes. "That is cool" exclaimed Black "Cool doesn't mean strong" barked the Sargent "Archanine fire blast!" Houndoom howled vengefully "Doooom" "Houndoom counter with flamethrower" Houndoom blasted a large spurt of fire from his mouth, Black noticed Houndooms flamethrower appeared to be drawing power from Archanines fire blast "Argh he's got Fire Flash"grunted the Sargent. As the two fire attacks met Houndooms flamethrower punched a hole through the fire blast and went straight for Archanine "Archanine return" yelled the Sargent "You may have beaten us this time, but we will bring you in kid" The officers fled.

Black finally made it to Pokemon Tower, he approached someone who appeared to work in the Tower "Excuse me, I'm looking for my Rattata's grave can you help me?" The woman looked at him she was wearing all white, "are you Rattata's trainer?" "Yes" Black replied "What's your name and where are you from?" "Oh I'm Black from Viridian City" the lady turned towards a stairway "Follow me". They finally got to Rattata's grave "You loved that Pokemon didn't you?" asked the lady "Yes I did, he saved my life, at the cost of his own" replied Black fighting back tears, "I'm a Channeller, I talk to spirits. Rattata loved you very much and he is at peace knowing you are alive" Black began to well up as painful memories filled his head "Do not fret child, Rattata is in a better place now" Black wiped tears away "Thank you". The Channeller began to look concerned "I feel if you continue on the path you trek, that it will only lead to more pain and regret, I sense innocent blood will be spilt. Please stop child" Black looked at Rattata's grave and his blood began to boil vengefully "I'll take my chances"replied Black.

Once Black had said his goodbyes to Rattata he began leaving Pokemon Tower, he heard a voice yelling further down "Get out you're not welcome here" 'Team Rocket' Black thought as he began to run toward the commotion, as Black came down a flight on steps onto level three he saw a Male Channeller with a disgraced look on his face as a Team Rocket member and his Arbok were smashing headstones. "What do you think you're doing" said Black, the Rocket member looked up "What's it to you punk, your Pokemon here as well? Hehehe" "As a matter of fact one of mine is, on level five" the Rocket member smirked "Well it'll be my pleasure to desecrate that grave also" Black became enraged "Why are you doing this!? I demand to know!" yelled Black, The Rocket member shrugged "Because I can, and we're making this our new hide out, Giovanni has left for the Johto region, something about Mt Silver so we're setting up here to wait for his return" Black grinned finally he knew where Giovanni was, "like hell you are, Houndoom flamethrower" Black sent out Houndoom, the Flamethrower burnt the Rocket member badly "Now bite Arbok, break it's spine" Black commanded, Houndoom lunged at Arbok and bit it around the neck "STOP" yelled the channeller "If you want to fight fine, but if you have any respect for Pokemon you won't kill one in this sacred place" Black hesitated, but then called Houndoom off "Fine I won't kill the Arbok, but you didn't say anything about killing him" Black said eyeing up the injured Rocket member "Houndoom bite his throat" Black said coldly "NO STOP" yelled the channeller, but Houndoom was already there, the Rocket's blood stained the floor. "I'm calling the police" threatened the channeller "Don't bother, I already made their Pokemon faint" Black replied "Houndoom return" Black began walking away, "you will kill the pure heart in your travels, if you continue" the channeller said "if you spill innocent blood you will regret it forever" Black stopped "who" he asked "you've met him before" the channeller replied, Black rolled his eyes "Like I said before, I'll take my chances". "Wait, take this let it be a reminder to you, you've been warned child" Black received TM 79 from the channeller, "What is this?" Black asked "It is my hope that the use of Dark Pulse will remove the darkness from your heart" the Channeller replied.

Black left Lavender Town and found a fishing guru to the south who had a map which showed a secret path to Mt Silver, "Thank you, you've helped me a lot" Black said as he rolled up the map "No problem, hey just give me a bell if you ever want to learn to fish". 'Giovanni I've got you now, you can't hide from me anymore' Black thought to himself as he began his journey toward Mt Silver.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Trainer Black: Mount Silver**

Black trained with his Pokemon before going to confront Giovanni, there were lots of trainers to battle to the west of Lavender Town on the outskirts, Black faced a guy who called himself 'The Gambler' "Alright kid, if you win I'll give you this TM and if I win you'll give me your Evee" Black thought about his options "What's the TM?" Black asked, The Gambler chuckled "I thought you'd never ask kid, it's TM 38 which is Fire Blast" "Ok you're on" Black replied. The Gambler sent out Voltorb "one on one kid" said The Gambler Black was about to send out Houndoom when a Haunter appeared in front of him "Haunt haunt haunt" it laughed, "What the hell" said Black "This yours?" Asked The Gambler Black shook his head, "well he seems to like you" said The Gambler. A channeller walked up behind Black "Haunter will be going with you" the channeller said, "What, why?" Black asked, "Haunter was impressed by your violent actions in Pokemon Tower, Haunter hates Team Rocket also, so he has decided to become your Pokemon" Black looked at Haunter who was floating upside down poking his tongue out at Voltorb, "Ok I'll use Haunter" said Black. The Gambler didn't waste any time "Voltorb Sonic Boom" Haunter disappeared, the attack missed and Haunter reappeared and began laughing at Voltorb "Haunt Haunt Haunt" "Haunter Hypnosis" Black commanded Haunters eyes glowed a deep yellow and Voltorb was transfixed into a deep sleep, "No!" exclaimed The Gambler "Now Dream Eater" said Black Haunter ate Voltorbs dreams, Voltorb fainted. "NO!" yelled The Gambled, Haunter began laughing at him "Haunt Haunt Haunt" Haunter poked his tongue at The Gambler, but Black put a stop to his antics by throwing a pokeball at Haunter, Haunter didn't put up a fight and was caught!.

"Gee thanks for taking Haunter away, that was humiliating" the Gambler said, Black bit his tongue and held back laughter, "well as promised here is TM 38, use it on a fire type" Black received TM 38 "Thank's this will come in handy I'm sure" Black decided from there to begin his journey to Mount Silver.

**After realising he was on the wrong side of the region Black had to backtrack under the cover of darkness, only travelling by night to avoid the police he couldn't stop for battle, he had to get to Mount Silver and finally confront Giovanni. Black found himself in Viridian Forest again 'I'm pretty tired now, better rest up' Black thought to himself as he found a tree to sleep under, during his sleep Haunter gave Black dreams from the Channellers "Child...Child..." they repeated "beware...Mt Silver...spare him..." Black woke suddenly feeling disturbed by the dream "What was that about" Black muttered to himself, the sun was rising to the East, Black took a moment to enjoy the sight he once loved to watch with Mum..."Today I finish this" Black declared to himself, he then made his way through the thick forest, following the map given to him.**

**After about two and a half hours of travel Black was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get there, then he noticed something through a clearing in the Forest, Black ran for the clearing when he broke through the thick brush he came across something extraordinary. A statue had been erected in the middle of the forest, it depicted a small fairy like creature with it was some writing inscribed into a stone plaque he bent down to see closer as it was faded, it read 'Celebi guardian of the Forest, traveller through time'. Black stood up"...time...traveller..." he muttered, suddenly Black was struck with a vision 'is that me, on Mt Silver' he thought, Black could see the silhouette of a trainer standing dead still on the summit of Mt Silver, he appeared to be waiting...'why can't I see his face?', as suddenly as it began it was over 'Bloody Channellers, trying to scare me away' he told himself, after catching his breath Black continued on through the clearing till he came across an over grown path, there was an old road sign that faintly read 'Mt Silver'.**

**All along the rugged path there were weathered signs with warnings that had long faded away, Mt Silver was obviously as treacherous as he had heard, as Black approached the entrance to the cave he saw two Team Rocket members guarding it "What are you doing here" Black demanded they both smirked "What's it to you?" one replied, Black became impatient "Go Houndoom, kill" Houndoom came roaring out,he jumped onto his hind legs and dug his fiery claws into the Rockets chest pinning him to the wall, the Rocket screamed while blood oozed out of his wounds and soaked his shirt, Houndoom howled before savagely biting the Rockets head and crushing it between his jaws spraying the Rockets blood in all directions.**

**The other Team Rocket member screamed in horror as he was soaked in his friends blood, Black grinned while Haunter broke free from his Pokeball to laugh at the Rocket "Haunt Haunt Haunt" "Why are you doing this" The Rocket demanded "What's it to you, tell me why you're here or your death will be far more painful" Black said coldly the Rocket hesitated and then spoke "..Fine we're guarding this cave for Giovanni cause of some kid Giovanni wants...now will you let me go?" Black looked at him "I said your death would be far more painful, I never said I was offering you mercy" Black laughed while Haunter joined in poking out his tongue and clapping his hands "Houndoom rip his head off" Black said as he entered the cave, the Rocket was torn limb from limb vengefully by a bloodthirsty Houndoom, Haunter poked him to make sure he was dead.**

**As Black climbed the mountain he found it was extremely cold 'what the hell is Giovanni doing here' Black thought. Blacks journey to the summit was treacherous indeed the clouds were dark, wind was a constant gale, blizzards seemed to be eternal and every rock seemed to long for his head to smash upon them. As Black finally came to the summit he was exhausted, as he looked up he saw Giovanni and another person both were silhouetted by the thick blizzard, "Giovanni" he muttered to himself "I've waited a long time for this moment" Black yelled over the howling gale, Giovanni looked up "Who are you?" Giovanni asked, Black grunted "You've forgotten me? I'll make sure you remember before you die! Go Houndoom!" Blacks blood was boiling 'how dare he forget me' Black thought, Houndoom howled a blood curdling howl "DOOOOOOM!" Giovanni took a step back "What are you talking about, Who are you!" he demanded "YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHEN YOU MERCILESSLY KILLED RATTATA" Black screamed through blinding rage,"I'm going to kill you to, after I torture you" Everything Black had seen Giovanni and Team Rocket do was flashing before his eyes."Black!?" Giovanni exclaimed with surprise in his voice, "So you finally remember, I'm here to kill you and your executive too" Black said coldly, "Do you remember the way you killed Rattata? Do you remember him squeal!" "STOP" said the other person with Giovanni "I understand you're upset, but killing Giovanni won't make things right" Black laughed "Killing Giovanni will protect Pokemon all over the world, don't get in my way" the other person stepped between Giovanni and Houndoom, "Get out of the way, or die!" screamed Black "NO, Giovanni has disbanded Team Rocket there is no reason to kill him." Black was enraged 'what lies' he thought "Houndoom Fire Blast" Black commanded. Houndoom's Fire Blast moved quickly, Giovanni was thrown to the ground by his friend, who then turned just in time to see the Fire Blast right on top of him, he was serverly burned and then sent flying off the summit. Giovanni stood up "Alakazam I need you to teleport me away" Giovanni said fearfully throwing a pokeball, "Houndoom kill him!" Black yelled Houndoom growled and jumped at Giovanni his claws just reached Giovanni when Alakazam teleported Giovanni away as Houndooms claws pierced thin air.**

**Black caught his breath and slowly approached the ledge where Giovanni's friend fell, Black was more enraged than ever "You leave your friend for dead, and you cower away from me! I'll kill you Giovanni! ARRRGGGHHH!" Black screamed into the howling blizzard, Houndoom howled "Hoooouuuun". Black looked around down and was shocked the man defending Giovanni was in fact Pokemon League Champion Red, Black began to well up "How...why,..." Black broke down and began to cry "I'm sorry" Black sobbed as the heavy blizzard slowly buried Red who lay burned on the mountain slope. Black stayed at the summit till it became to cold for him to stay, Black climbed down Mount Silver filled with sorrow, regret and hating himself for what he had done to not just a great Champion, but also to a trainer who loved all Pokemon. 'Why did he sacrifice himself for someone like Giovanni? He's pure evil' Black thought, then Red appeared in front of him "RED! You're alive?" Black exclaimed hopefully "No you killed me remember?" Black looked down in sorrow "Yes I do...Sorry..." Black began to sob Red reached out and put his hand on Blacks shoulder "I forgive you, and you need to forgive Giovanni, he really has changed. Yes he's done bad thing's but he's really committed to becoming an honest loving trainer. And he is deeply sorry about Rattata." Black fell to his knees and cried "Don't live in regret, you have the strength to be a great trainer. Like me! I need you to stop Team Rocket, Giovanni has disbanded it but it's still operational. Black you need to take my place, you're the only one strong enough to challenge Team Rocket now" Black stood up and wiped away tears "ok" Black said Red smiled "Good, well I've gotta go might see you round" Red began to walk away into the blizzard but then stopped "Oh, if you ever need me I'm going to be hanging round up here...sooo see ya later". **

**Black suddenly woke in a cave Houndoom had dragged him to, "Houndoom...this all really happened didn't it?" Black said Houndoom nodded "Houuun" he responded. Black hugged Houndoom "Thank you Houndoom, thank you for saving me, let's get going. Return" Black returned Houndoom to his Pokeball and began his decent from Mount Silver, "See you round...Red"**

**After descending from Mt Silver Black and his Pokemon began seeking out Team Rocket. Nothing is known of Black after Mount Silver, although it is thought he may be also seeking out Celebi the Pokemon that can travel through time. Trainers in both Kanto and Johto tell stories of a phantom trainer who ruthlessly defeats Team Rocket members and burns their hide outs. They fear most the phantom of Mount Silver "I heard the mountain is cursed" they say, no one dares to enter the caves or climb the mountain in fear they will encounter the phantom who stands eerily motionless at the summit, it is said he is waiting for a worthy challenger.**

**The End.**


End file.
